The Silence
by Kisu
Summary: Naraku has been defeated by Kagome's arrow. Kagome had died, but who is this lady who looks like her? Why is she married to Sesshoumaru? Chapter 10 updated
1. Intro

Title Pending…^_^;

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me!!!

Prologue: The silence

By: Lotus

            "Things have sure gotten quiet."  Sango murmured.  Inuyasha turned to glance at the youkai exterminator.  His amber eyes narrowed and he looked away quickly.  "Kagome sealed Naraku away and for us to have some peace."

            "But at what cost?" Miroku stated, quietly.

_            "Naraku!" _

_            Inuyasha turned at the familiar voice, slightly shocked at the firm determination that laced through it.  "Kagome! What are you doing, onna!"_

_            "What should have been done earlier." Kagome replied as she narrowed her eyes.  Her slender fingers drew the bowstring taut._

_            "Damn woman! He'll deflect it like the other times!" Inuyasha yelled._

_            "You don't have any faith in me?" She asked, glancing in his direction.  He was startled, as he saw Kikyo's wisdom in her eyes.  He was confused and he fought to understand the uneasy feeling that had come over him.  "Die! Onigumo!" The arrow was released as Kikyo's voice entwined with Kagome's.  A bright pink glow was released as the arrow penetrated Naraku's shield.  All at once there was a loud explosion and bright light filled the forest.  Inuyasha stared as Kagome smiled softly at him.  "Gomen ne, Inuyasha."  She whispered as the light engulfed her._

_            "KAGOME!"_

"You should be resting."

"Sesshoumaru? I'm fine."  The lady replied as she straightened from her perch at the window.

"You won't get any better if you wear yourself out."  Sesshoumaru lectured as he stood in the doorway.

"It's moonless tonight."  She observed.  After a moment she turned around.  "Has Rin gone to bed?"

"Yes."  He smiled, walking up to her.  She slowly leaned against his chest and he stroked her black locks.

"I am going to check up on our son.  Babysitting is rough on Rin-chan."  She moved away from him and he growled at her in concern.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru.  Don't worry about me."  She laughed as she walked to the doorway.

"Wait."  She turned back to him, her brown gaze holding nothing but warmth and humor.  "I'll come with you."  He said.


	2. Amber eyes

Title pending…_;;

A/N: Inuyasha does not belong to me!!! Does anyone have any idea what I could call this fic? Suggestions are welcome!!!

Chapter One…o_O

By: Lotus

                Inuyasha stirred and restlessly rubbed his eyes.  "Shippou-baka, what are you doing?"  Shippou crouched next to him and dangled the Shikon no Tama in front of him.                  

"Look."  He said.  The Shikon suddenly flared and they were bathed in its warm light.

                "It's awake?" Inuyasha said in surprise, he sat up quickly knocking Shippou aside.  Shippou frowned with irritation and stood up.

                "It's calling for its wielder."  Shippou said.  "It's like it's crying."

                "Its wielder is dead."  Inuyasha snapped.  "Kikyo and Kagome is both gone.  There is no reason for that stupid thing to flare to life."

                "I believe that she is alive."  Shippou said.  "Kagome told me to find her.  That is why I woke up.  She came to me and told me that she is distant, yet very near."  Inuyasha frowned and suddenly backhanded him.  Shippou narrowed his eyes and brought his hand up to his flaming cheek.

                "Don't toy with me."  Inuyasha hissed.  "Kagome is dead."

                "Is she?" Shippou smirked slightly before getting up and walking back to his sleeping spot.  Inuyasha stared after the youkai.  The fox kitsune had grown rapidly throughout these five years and worse yet, the brat was cunning and very wise.  He sat back against the wall with a soft growl.

                Five years ago, Kagome had defeated Naraku and she had poured her soul into the Shikon no Tama, making it stronger than ever.  But that sacrifice had cost her the life of herself and Kikyo's.  He closed his eyes and remembered the dead miko.  She had been the love of his life for decades and that night was the very last time he had seen her.

                _"Inuyasha."  Kikyo stepped out of the shadows and she smiled softly at him._

_                "Kikyo."  He whispered.  It had been a long time since he had seen her smile so serenely at him.  He felt that it was strangely wrong but he was in debt to her._

_                "Inuyasha, hold me one last time."  Kikyo said as she rested her head against his shoulder.  His arms immediately clasped her to him and he breathed in her scent.  "You love my reincarnation, not me.  But I will always love you."  He tensed in surprise and she laughed softly into his shoulder.  "This is the last time I will see you, Inuyasha."_

_                "Kikyo?" Inuyasha stepped backwards in surprise._

_                "Good bye."  She turned and disappeared._

_                "Kikyo! Come back!" He panicked._

                After she had left, Naraku had attacked them and Kagome had sacrificed herself to save them all.  He had lost his two cherished loves in one night.  The worse part was that he had to return to Kagome's time and hand them the things that were their daughter's.  Her school uniform and her backpack full of supplies.  Kagome's mother had stood frozen when she answered the door and Souta…Souta had run into his bedroom.  

                _"Gomen.  I failed to protect her."  He murmured.  Kagome's mother blinked and a sad smile flitted across her face._

_                "I believe in her.  I know she did the right thing."  She laughed, softly.  "She will be reborn again."  Inuyasha stared at her and she laughed at his expression.  "The story has been passed down for generations.  I am a descendent of the miko, Kikyo.  Kagome was the chosen one to bear the Shikon no Tama and wield it."_

_                "Are you a miko, also?" Inuyasha had asked._

_                "Iie.  But find my daughter and tell her I love her."  She said, quietly._

                Inuyasha shook his head to clear his mind as Sango's enthusiastic voice broke into his train of thought.  "Okay! Let's go!" She declared, happily.  Miroku nodded in agreement.  

                "Yeah!" Kohaku yelled.  Sango smiled at her son and smoothed his hair back.  She had named him after her little brother who had been quietly laid to rest.  Everytime she looked at him, he reminded her of his uncle when he was a toddler.  Miroku, sensing her thoughts laid a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him.

                "Have you ALL lost your minds?" Inuyasha yelled.

                "Yay! Let's go find Kagome!" Shippou beamed as he plainly ignored the hanyou's outburst.

                "Feh.  We're just going on a wild goose chase.  The wench is dead."  Inuyasha frowned.

                "If you believe Inuyasha—you will find her."  Sango told him.  "The only person who can wield the Shikon no Tama is Kagome-chan."

                _"Kagome was the chosen one to bear the Shikon no Tama and wield it."_

                Inuyasha frowned and sighed softly.  "All right."  He said.  After all, he owed Kagome's mother that much.  "Let's go find her.  But why bother? She's dead."  He growled.

                "That wasn't the case with Kikyo-sama."  Miroku commented, innocently.  Inuyasha frowned and stomped ahead.  Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kohaku gave each other a wink and thumbs up sign.

                The group had been traveling for quite a while before Inuyasha suddenly stopped.

                "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked as she walked up to the hanyou.  She blinked and glanced at the figure that stood in their path.  "Kouga-kun."

                "Oy! Get out of our way you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.  Kouga shifted the bundle in his arms and this drew the curious stares from everyone.  He flipped the hood off and revealed a child with silver hair.  

                "Who is he?" Kouga demanded.  "He has Kagome's scent all over him!"  The boy stirred and opened his eyes.  Amber.  Those eyes were amber.

                Inuyasha stared at the boy in confusion.  There was only two who had those eyes.  It was he and Sesshoumaru.

~~~Tbc!!!

R/R onegai!


	3. Kimiko

The Silence

By: Kisu

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me! I wish Sesshoumaru did tho…lol *_*

A/N: I hope you like this fic! I just thought that Sess/Kagome would make a cute couple.  But after watching episodes 74+…I was really looking forward to Kagome/Inuyasha!!! So my next one will by Inuyasha/Kagome! Or should this fic be based on that couple? R/R! Tell me what you think!!!

**Previously: **The group had been traveling for quite a while before Inuyasha suddenly stopped.

                "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked as she walked up to the hanyou.  She blinked and glanced at the figure that stood in their path.  "Kouga-kun."

                "Oy! Get out of our way you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.  Kouga shifted the bundle in his arms and this drew the curious stares from everyone.  He flipped the hood off and revealed a child with silver hair.  

                "Who is he?" Kouga demanded.  "He has Kagome's scent all over him!"  The boy stirred and opened his eyes.  Amber.  Those eyes were amber.

                Inuyasha stared at the boy in confusion.  There was only two who had those eyes.  It was he and Sesshoumaru.

Chapter 2: Kimiko

                A distressed cry was heard throughout the castle and the lord of the western lands rushed toward it.  "Rin!" He flung open the door to the nursery.  

                "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried.  "I can't find him anywhere!" She wrung her hands in dismay.

                "What?" He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

                "He isn't in the castle!" She shrieked.  

                "Who?" A new voice interrupted them.  Sesshoumaru turned to see his wife leaning against the doorframe.  

                "Kimiko."  He greeted her as he moved toward her.

                "Who is missing?" She asked, patiently.  She glanced from her husband to Rin and paled.  

                "Gomen nasai, Kimiko-sama!" Rin cried as she ran over to her.  Kimiko gently laid a hand on her head.

                "I'll find him."  Sesshoumaru announced.

                "I'll come with you."  Kimiko declared.  Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at her.

                "Iie.  You will stay here.  It is best for your health." He said.  "I, Sesshoumaru do not allow it."

                Kimiko stared at him and walked toward him.  She suddenly dropped onto her knees and Sesshoumaru quickly picked her up.  "He is my son, too."  She murmured.

                "I'm coming too!" Rin grinned.

                "All right."  The youkai lord sighed in defeat.

                The child stared at them and Kouga slowly placed him down.

                "How old are you?" Miroku asked.  The child solemnly held up four fingers.  "Is your father, Sesshoumaru?" The boy nodded.  "Who is your mother?" He asked.  The boy stared at them and glanced off into the distance.  

                "I'm over here."  He said in a quiet voice.  Everyone glanced at him in puzzlement.  He tilted his head back and released a loud keening cry.  The shrill sound made Inuyasha fall back.

                "What the hell? You stupid brat!" He lunged forward and stopped in front of him.  "That wimpy wolf was right! You do smell like Kagome! Where is she?" He gripped the boy's shoulder and shook him.

                "INUYASHA!" A furious Sesshoumaru appeared in the sky and flew forward.  Startled, Inuyasha's grip slackened and Sesshoumaru pushed him roughly away.  "Toshi.  Are you all right?"

                "Hai, Otousan."  The boy held onto his leg and buried his face into his robe.

                "Sesshoumaru-sama! You found him!" A girl ran up to them in relief.  "Konnichiwa minna-san!"

                "Rin-chan!" Shippou exclaimed.

                "Ano? Ah, Hi Shippou."  Rin smiled.  She knelt down to Toshi's level and tapped him on the shoulder.  "Toshi, where did you go? I was worried about you and your mother also."

                "Sorry."  Toshi mumbled.  "I fell asleep in the sun and that wolf carried me off."

                "Kouga!" Sesshoumaru turned around and frowned when he saw that the wolf youkai was not there.  "Wimpy wolf."  Inuyasha almost smiled at his brother's comment.

                "Oy, Sesshoumaru.  This is your brat?" He asked.  Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted over to him.

                "No business of yours."  He commented, passively.

                "The brat smells like Kagome! I'll make it my business!" Inuyasha retorted.  Toshi released his grip of his father's leg and blinked in the direction that Rin had come from.

                "Okaasan!" He yelped, his eyes lighting up.  He bolted from them and into the bushes.

                "Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after him.  He made it in time to see him disappear into a carriage.  The drapes on it rustled softly as it billowed in the breeze.

                "Inuyasha!"  Sesshoumaru bellowed as he rounded the corner and the others running up to them.  Inuyasha ignored them.

                Yes, her scent was strong here.  With one swipe, he tore the drapes from its hinges and the occupant of the carriage whirled around in surprise.  Her brown eyes were startled and Toshi moved behind her for comfort.

                "Kagome?" He blinked.  "Hey wench! Your hair grew! I thought you were dead."  She glanced at him without any recognition.  She was dressed in rich garments and her hair pooled at her waist.  He moved closer to her and ignored Sesshoumaru's warning growl.  He sniffed her cautiously.  "Your scent is different, Kagome."  

                "Ka-go-me?" She repeated, softly.  Inuyasha took a step backward at her cultured voice.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, who are they?" She asked as her eyes roamed over the group.

                "My hanyou brother and his human friends."  Sesshoumaru replied in a bored tone.

                "Hey, I'm not a human!" Shippou declared, hotly.

                "Of course not.  You're a youkai."  The lady responded, kindly.  "Sesshoumaru, you have a brother? I have never heard you speak of him before."

                "The occasion never rose."  Sesshoumaru said in his uncaring expression.  She turned toward him.

                "It's a pleasure to meet you, Brother of Sesshoumaru-sama."  Kimiko said as she adjusted her posture and bowed politely.

                "Eh? What game are you playing, wench? It's Inuyasha remember?" Inuyasha frowned.  "Damn, you can be so air headed sometimes."

                "Kimiko is my wife and mother to my son.  Toshihiro."  Sesshoumaru introduced.  "Kimiko, this is Inuyasha."

                "Inuyasha-san."  Kimiko smiled as she nodded her head.

                "Eh?" Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou reeled back in surprise.  Kohaku glanced up from the apple he was eating and rose and eyebrow.

                "Sesshoumaru! You damn dog! What have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.  "Her scent may be different, but I know that this is her!"

                "Just because she resembles your wench, do not accuse I, Sesshoumaru, falsely."  His brother replied in his cold voice.

                "Sesshoumaru, what is he talking about?" Kimiko asked.  Sesshoumaru turned to her and frowned.

El Fin! (for now) Muhahahaha!

R/R! Should this turn into a K/IY? Or should it stay K/Sess? I welcome suggestions!

Omake Theater 

 "Ka-go-me?" She repeated, softly.  Inuyasha took a step backward at her cultured voice.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, who are they?" She asked as her eyes roamed over the group.

                "My hanyou brother and his human friends."  Sesshoumaru replied in a bored tone.

                "Your brother?" She turned to look at him.  "Sugoi.  He's hot."

                "NANI?" Sesshoumaru yelled.  "KAGOME! I mean…KIMIKO!"

                "Aha! Bastard! I knew you were lying through your teeth!" Inuyasha crowed in laughter.

                "Iie.  I mean that he is hot.  Aren't you? That outfit of yours looks thick."  Kimiko replied.  "Sesshoumaru, who is this KAGOME?"

                "…." 

                "Osuwari!"

                "Ahh!"

                "Eh?" Inuyasha looks at the Sesshoumaru that had just eaten dirt.  "This is an interesting turn of events."


	4. Insight

The Silence

Chapter 4

By: Kisu

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me! 

A/N: I still need a good title…o_o;; Thank you for everyone who reviewed and emailed me.  You guys are scary, lol! But someone help me out with a good title! 'The Silence' doesn't seem right.

**Previously:**

**"Sesshoumaru! You damn dog! What have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. "Her scent may be different, but I know that this is her!"**

** "Just because she resembles your wench, do not accuse I, Sesshoumaru, falsely." His brother replied in his cold voice.**

** "Sesshoumaru, what is he talking about?" Kimiko asked. Sesshoumaru turned to her and frowned.**

**Chapter 4  Insight**

"Sesshoumaru, what is he talking about?" Kimiko asked.  Sesshoumaru turned to her and frowned.  

"Apparently my idiot brother thinks there is resemblance between you and his woman."  He replied.  

"I assure you Inuyasha-san.  I am not this Kagome you speak of."  Kimiko said as she turned her brown eyes onto the hanyou.  Inuyasha stared at her before quickly shoving Sesshoumaru aside.  

"Move."  He said as he quickly grabbed a hold of Kimiko's wrist.  "Kagome, let's go."

"Inuyasha-san?" Her voice was uncertain.

"Kagome, let's go."  Inuyasha repeated a bit more forcefully.

"Inuyasha."  She said, softly.  He glanced at her over his shoulder.  "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I can't be your Kagome.  My name is Kimiko."  She slowly pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Are you done harassing, my lady?" Sesshoumaru inquired, blandly.

"Fine.  I have one more question."  Inuyasha said as he bared a feral grin at him.  "Why a human?"

"You who could not hold onto your wench, dare to question me?"  Sesshoumaru smirked.  "Rin, accompany Kimiko and Toshihiro back to the castle."

"Hai."  Rin bowed.  She whistled and the two-headed youkai horse came to her from behind the bushes.  She mounted it with ease and the carriage that Kimiko and Toshi was sitting in, rose off the ground.  Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and his cold expression melted slightly.

"Let your party and us return to the castle.  We have a lot to discuss, brother."  He said.

"A-All right."  Inuyasha stammered, slightly bewildered at the youkai's kind manner.  They began walking to the castle with the rest of the party at a respectable distance behind them.  "Your son doesn't look like a hanyou."

"I know.  It might be that Kimiko is different from other humans."  Sesshoumaru said.  

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know."  His half brother sighed.  "Kimiko acts up sometimes.  She gets these surges of hate and she becomes possessed—almost like she is a different person."

"In her condition, you shouldn't let your son near her."  Inuyasha remarked.

"I know that."  Sesshoumaru responded, slightly peeved.  "Once I kept them apart and Kimiko fell deathly ill.  She recovered but her health has weakened incredibly.  It was my foolish mistake that she is like this."  They walked in silence for a while and Inuyasha gazed at the sun that flickered behind the trees.  He frowned and glanced at the youkai beside him.

"So you really think she is possessed?" He asked.

"Kimiko's soul is unstable.  It can be easily controlled."  Sesshoumaru stated.  "I will find the demon that is controlling her."

"Then rip him into pieces?" Inuyasha suggested, helpfully.

"Of course."  Sesshoumaru replied in a tone as if that was the most absurd statement ever.  "That is where you come in."  
            "What? You want me to find this demon?" Inuyasha grinned.

"No.  I want you to look after Kimiko while I am away."  His half brother replied, solemnly.

"Me?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  "You must be kidding me."

"I trust you, Inuyasha."  Sesshoumaru said.  "Rin is still young and she is still in her training.  Besides—you have the Tetsuaiga."

"Damn straight."  Inuyasha said, arrogantly.  He touched the hilt of his sword.  "You really love her, don't you?" Sesshoumaru said nothing and Inuyasha finally sighed after staring thoroughly at the tall youkai.  "All right.  I'll protect your wench."  He bared a feral grin at him.  "You're different.  You're not the same arrogant, pompous ass that you were."

"The same goes for you."  Sesshoumaru replied.  "Except there hardly seems to be any change."

"Feh."  Inuyasha smirked.  Sesshoumaru glanced backwards to see if the party was still following.

"We're here."  The shield around the castle disappeared and allowed them to walk through.  When Shippou walked in last, the shield snapped up again.       

"Otousan! Welcome back!" Toshi called as he ran to the youkai and wrapped his arms around his father's leg.  Sesshoumaru reached down and ran his hand through Toshi's silver hair.

"Toshi-chan!" Rin appeared next to him and crossed her arms.  "You run off everywhere!"

"Sorry, Rin-Oneechan!" Toshi laughed.

"He is so happy.  Nothing like our childhood."  Inuyasha murmured.

"I make sure of that."  Sesshoumaru replied, quietly.  "However I am still new to this feeling called, 'love' or as Rin placed it, 'fatherly love'."  Sango stifled a giggle.

"Kohaku, go play with Toshi-chan."  She said, nudging him gently.  Kohaku nodded and ran up to Toshi.  They whispered together before running full speed away from them.  Rin gave an exasperated sigh and ran after them.

"I'll go help Rin."  Shippou announced as he bounced after the three.

Sesshomaru turned around to head back inside when a youkai ran up to him.  "My lord, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He cried.

"What is it, Jaken?" He asked.  

"The lady! Lady Kimiko has acted up again!" Jaken gasped.  Sesshoumaru ran into the castle without another word.  Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku followed him quickly.  A scream made them run even faster toward the suite at the end of the hall.

"Kimiko!" Sesshoumaru yelled, bursting into the room.

"You came."  Kimiko said in a foreign voice.  With one quick swipe of her hand she threw a vase him.  Sesshoumaru avoided easily and it came crashing down at Inuyasha's feet.  She giggled as she rose from the floor like a puppet on strings.  "I wanted to play with you some more."  Her arms rose stiffly and silk scarves hurtled out from her sleeves.  The scarves wrapped around their limbs and throats, slowly making them rise in the air.  Inuyasha growled and tore the scarves that were restraining him.  He jumped high with his claws out, ready to strike.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru yelled, appearing in front of Kimiko.  Inuyasha stopped short in surprise and fell to the ground.  The strings on Kimiko seemed to slacken and the scarves came unbound.  Miroku drew his warding stickers and threw them at Kimiko.

"Vengeful spirit, begone!" He shouted.  One of the stickers hit Kimiko in the face and she fell as if the invisible strings were suddenly cut.  Sesshoumaru quickly caught her and ripped the sticker from her face and ignored the nasty burn to his hand.

"Kimiko!" Sesshoumaru shook her frantically.  He turned his fury-filled gaze at the monk.  "How dare you! You are not to lay any harm onto her!"

"Gomen nasai."  Miroku bowed.  "I thought it was the best solution to get rid of the problem."

"GET OUT!" He roared.  They didn't need to be told twice as they quickly left the room.

"Kimiko."  Sesshoumaru drew her close to him and closed his eyes.  "I'm sorry, that you got hurt again.  But soon, I will find out who is possessing you."

TaDa!

No..omake cuz I'm tired and I have to finish cleaning up my room! So you guys can write me one and email it to me! Muhahaah! (no I am not lazy!) asianleqacy@hotmail.com  (I'll post the best one on my next fic and so forth…)


	5. Shikon no Tama

The Silence Chapter 5 

By: Kisu

A/N: Have you ever experienced the feeling that your friends aren't actually your friends? That they call each other and they never call you? Do you ever feel like you need to change how you are for others to like you more? Well…that's how I feel right now. -_- This always cheers me up! ****

Disclaimer:…I N UY A S H A does not belong to me…

**_Previously:_**

****

Sesshomaru turned around to head back inside when a youkai ran up to him.  "My lord, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He cried.

**_"What is it, Jaken?" He asked.  _**

"The lady! Lady Kimiko has acted up again!" Jaken gasped.  Sesshoumaru ran into the castle without another word.  Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku followed him quickly.  A scream made them run even faster toward the suite at the end of the hall.

Chapter 5

A midnight breeze whispered through the fields of grass and was accompanied by the occasional chirp of a cricket.  Overhead, endless stars twinkled in the night sky and everything was quiet.  However, inside the palace of the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, a woman stirred in her sleep.  

"Inuyasha…"  She whispered as she tossed and turned.  "Iie."

            "Kagome!" The hanyou yelled.  "No! Sesshoumaru!"  The girl with black tresses and bluish-gray eyes turned around and stared in shock.  Sesshoumaru swooped down on her, his claw leaking green poison.  Kagome quickly brought a sword in front of her. 

_            "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in desperation.  _

            "Kagome."  The woman whispered as she opened her eyes.  She stared at the ceiling for a brief moment as she recollected her thoughts.  Slowly, she sat up and stared at the far wall where the half-moon cast its rays over the white surface, creating mysterious shadows.  

"Did Sesshoumaru kill Kagome?"  She whispered to herself.

Silently she got up and grabbed her robe from where it hung on the wall.  She slipped her arms through the sleeves and walked into the dark and silent hallway.  Unfazed, Kimiko walked soundlessly down the halls.  As she past Sesshoumaru's empty room, she paused for a brief second before continuing her walk to her final destination.  The garden.

            Once outside, she breathed in the night air before walking to a stone bench and sat down on the cold surface.  She pulled her robe closer together and tilted her head back to stare up at the stars.  It hadn't been the first dream she had after meeting Inuyasha.  The other thing was that she felt like she had known Inuyasha for years.  Was she who he thought she was? Was she, Kagome?

            "Lady Kimiko." 

            Startled, she quickly turned her head to look at the owner of the voice and found out it was none other than the hanyou.  "Inuyasha-san.  Why are up so late?"

            "I could say the same for you."  He replied, smoothly.  Kimiko smiled.  

            "I came out here to gather my thoughts."  She told him, smiling.  "I thought I was quiet on my way out here."

            "You were."  He said.  "I'm usually alert and I don't like to sleep indoors."

            "So, you sleep in the trees."  Kimiko murmured.

            "What? How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes widening.  "How do you know that?"

            "I don't know."  She murmured as her hazel eyes wavered in confusion.

            "Kimiko."  Inuyasha prompted.  "Say 'osuwari'."

            "…Osuwari?" Kimiko repeated, blankly.  Inuyasha slammed face down onto the ground.  "Inuyasha-san! Are you all right?"  Inuyasha groaned and gave her a reassuring laugh.

            "You have no idea how good that feels."  He grinned.

            "What happened?" Kimiko asked, puzzled.  Inuyasha sighed.

            "You said the _word_."  He told her.

            "Word?" Kimiko repeated, thoughtfully.  "Osuwari?" Once again, the hanyou ate dirt.  "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha-san!" She cried in dismay.  Inuyasha waved her attempt to help him up and sat up all by himself.  "How come that word has such an affect on you?"

            "This rosary."  Inuyasha explained as he lifted the necklace from his haori.  "It is a subduing spell that only Kagome can control, none other."

            "How awful.  Let me remove it for you."  Kimiko said as she reached out.  Inuyasha quickly leaned back and shook his head.

            "This is the only thing I hold that reminds me of Kagome."  He said.  "I believe that you are Kagome or another reincarnation of Kikyo."

            "Kikyo?" Kimiko repeated as she felt something stirring within the depths of her mind.

            "Hai.  Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo."  Inuyasha told her.  "They both possessed miko abilities."

            "Honto ne?" Kimiko stated.  "However, Kagome was someone special to you, wasn't she?"

            "They were both special to me."  Inuyasha said, softly.  They were silent for a while, as they gazed off in different directions, lost in their own thoughts.  "Oh, this belongs to you."  He pulled out a rosary from the sleeve of his haori and held it up.  Attached to the rosary was a pink jewel.

            "How pretty!" Kimiko said.

            "This is the Shikon no Tama."  Inuyasha said with exasperation.  "The jewel of the four souls."

            "Shikon no Tama?" Kimiko repeated.  Once again she felt a tickle in the back of her mind.  She reached out and touched it.  Pink light suddenly flared from her fingertips and Kimiko collapsed, unconscious.

            "Kimiko-san!" Inuyasha gasped.  "Kimiko-san! Daijobu?"  He quickly pressed the Shikon no Tama into her hand and swept her up into his arms and dashed back inside.

            _"Shikon no Miko…"_

_            **"Nani?"**_

_"Awake."_

            Kimiko's eyes opened and she sat up with a moan.  Her hand brushed an object as she got off the ground and she stopped to see what it was.

**_            "Shikon no Tama?"_**

****_"Remember who you are.  Remember what I am."  _

_            **Kimiko's eyes widened and she quickly dropped the rosary.  She backed away slowly and turned to run, only to be stopped by a young priestess.**_

**            "**_Kimiko."  She smiled, softly.  "Kimiko.  You are Kagome."_

_            **"Who are you?" She asked, fearfully.**_

****_"Do not worry, Kimiko.  I am Kikyo."  She answered, kindly.  "You are Higurashi Kagome, Shikon no Miko.  Remember who you are."  Kikyo said.****_

**_            "You must be mistaken."  Kimiko replied.  "I am Kimiko.  I've always been Kimiko."_**

**_            "_**_Whatever your chosen name will be, Kagome will always be Kagome."  Kikyo said.  "You cannot deny your past."****_

            Kimiko shook in suppressed fear and anxiety.  Suddenly her eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes.  "Kikyo.  I remember you.  You tried to take Inuyasha away from me!"

_            "It's true that having hate as a soul had altered my true self."  Kikyo responded, softly.  "I apoligize.  However, you haven't been fair to Inuyasha either."_

_            "**Nani?" Kimiko whispered.**_

_            "He loves you."  _

            "Kikyo."  Kimiko whispered as her startled blue-gray eyes shot open.  The confusion from those orbs vanished slowly as she recognized her surroundings.  She was in her room.  As she sat up, she spotted Inuyasha leaning against the wall with his sword next to him.  His left ear twitched as she pulled the blanket away from her.  "Tetsuaiga."  She said, slowly as she recognized the sword.  Unaware of the Shikon no Tama in her hand, she walked towards him.  His eyes opened at her approach.

            "Kimiko-san?" He stated, carefully.  Kimiko stared at him for a long moment before reaching out quickly and jerking the rosary away from his neck.  The beads bounced and rolled along the floor as they stared at each other in shocked silence.

            "Inuyasha."  Kimiko whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.  "Forget about Kagome.  Kagome is gone."  She turned and ran out of the room.

            Inuyasha stared at the door she had just exited and he slowly picked a rosary bead off the ground.  He had seen her eyes.  Her eyes were-

            "Kagome!" He yelled as he shot to his feet.  "Kagome! Wait!" He ran out the door after her and he quickly spotted her.  With an extra large jump, he landed in front of her and crushed him to her.  "Kagome!"

            "Inuyasha."  She sobbed.  "Inuyasha, I can't love you."  He froze and she pulled away from him to look up at his frozen face.  "Inuyasha, I'm married."

            "I know."  He whispered as he tightened her hold on her.  "You're Sesshoumaru's mate."

            "You just had to give the Shikon no Tama back to me."  She sobbed.  "You shouldn't have.  You should have kept it and become a youkai."

            "Don't you understand?" Inuyasha asked, roughly.  "My life will never be complete without you."

            "Inuyasha?" She gasped as she pulled back.  "I-I…"  Inuyasha captured her lips into a heart-aching kiss.  She curled her fingers into his haori.  When he pulled back, she gazed at him with glazed eyes.  A mixture of sadness, guilt, and longing flickered through her eyes and disappeared.  She stared up at him, not with Kagome's eyes but a stranger's eyes.  "Inuyasha.  I love Sesshoumaru and I will now and forever be, Kimiko."  She pulled herself from his arms and walked away, never turning back.

            "K-Kagome!" He whispered, hoarsely.  He curled his hand into a fist and brought it up to his chest.  "…No."

            Sesshoumaru landed lightly onto the ground and turned back to stare at the direction where he had came from.  An uneasy feeling came over him but he quickly brushed it off.  He had to destroy the thing that was controlling Kimiko.              "You're looking in all the wrong places, Lord Sesshoumaru."  A voice said.  He looked up and almost smirked.

            "Kagura.  How nice to see you _alive_."  He replied, coldly.  Kagura smiled at him from her feather and tapped her chin, thoughfully.

            "I want to make a deal with you."  She said.

            "I, Sesshoumaru do not make deals."  He said.

            "Right."  Kagura grinned.  "I want you to retrieve my heart and I'll tell you who you are looking for."

            "No."  He turned around and began walking away.

            "You're looking for Naraku.  He resides in the South as a miko."  Kagura said.  "He holds my heart and the other."

            "Whose could that be?" Sesshoumaru asked, boredly.

            "Your Lady Kimiko's."  Kagura smiled.

            "What do you mean that Naraku is alive?" Sango exploded.  Miroku slowly pushed back his sleeve to reveal the prayer beads wrapped around his wrist.  He unraveled and Sango stared at the small black hole in the middle of his palm.  Wordlessly he wrapped the prayer beads back around it.  Sango sat down hard and stared at the ground.  "All this time and he is still alive.  How?"

            "He must have latched onto an energy source before he died."  Miroku said, thoughtfully.  "It would have been the closest thing that was near him."

            "What was the closest thing?" Sango asked.  Miroku met her confused gaze and an agony filled scream broke their serenity.  

            "Kagome-sama."  Miroku realized.  He and Sango got up quickly from the grass and ran toward the sound that was on the opposite end of the meadow.  "Naraku has somehow gotten a hold of her!"

            "Kagome-chan."  Sango whispered with dread.  They quickened their paces as another scream rang out from the mentioned miko.  "Kagome! Hold on!"

TBC! ….^_^


	6. Kagome

The Silence 

Chapter 6

By: Kisu

A/N: Sorry for the tardiness in updating the fic! I've been really busy with a intense case of writer's block! So I think you'll enjoy this chapter a lot!!! School is out! I'm graduated!!! WHOOO!!!..okay….much cookies and ice cream to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: You knoe the drill..you Inuyasha fanatics…o_o;

**_Previously:  _**

**_Miroku met her confused gaze and an agony filled scream broke their serenity.  _**

**_"Kagome-sama."  Miroku realized.  He and Sango got up quickly from the grass and ran toward the sound that was on the opposite end of the meadow.  "Naraku has somehow gotten a hold of her!"_**

"Kagome-chan."  Sango whispered with dread.  They quickened their paces as another scream rang out from the mentioned miko.  "Kagome! Hold on!"

Chapter 6

            Kimiko sat on a sun warmed rock watching as the light of her life ran through the flowery meadow in a cheerful attempt to catch a butterfly.  A tender, loving smile spread across her face as she watched the butterfly beat its dappled pink wings and flew just above Toshi's reach.  

            "Okaasan! I almost have it!" He said as he jumped up again.

            "Take your time, dear."  She replied, warmly.  Toshi growled and jumped again.  The butterfly flew higher from his reach.  Kimiko narrowed her eyes as a sudden dread came over her.  She shuddered as an unexpected chill escalated down her back.

            _Miko, heed me.  _An unnerving voice filled her mind.  She looked around in confusion.  _I call your soul forth, Kagome!_ She gasped as she felt something trying to be torn away from her.  

            "What are you doing?" She gasped as she held herself tightly.

            _Your soul is what I sought.  Give it to me._

"Naraku!" She gasped, in recognition.  Toshi stopped and ran toward her.  

            "Mama!" He cried, fearfully.

            "It's all right, darling."  She said as she tried to steady her shaky voice.  She gasped in pain and clenched her jaw.        

            _It is useless to fight, Miko.  I always get what I want._

            _Not this time._  She shot back and she heard his evil chuckle vibrating in her head.

            _What a pretty name.  Kagome._  

"I will fight you!" She whispered.  "I will destroy you."  The Shikon no Tama flared from her neck and pulsated around her body.  Toshi stepped back in surprise and she screamed as a ball of light erupted from her.

_Your soul will resurrect me!_

She froze and fell to her knees.  Her fingers dug into the earth and sweat rolled off her forehead.  

"Kagome!" She looked up at the voice as Sango called out to her with Miroku was not far behind.  Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped out from behind them and landed next to her.  

"Are you all right, Kagome?" He asked as he shielded away from the evil aura radiating from her.  Her scent was mixed with Naraku's.  But how was that possible? Naraku was dead.

"Inuyasha…" She freed one hand from the earth and grabbed onto his haori.  "Inuyasha, you must kill me."  She said.  He reeled back in surprise.  "Naraku wants my soul to resurrect himself."

"Baka.  That would make it easier for him."  Inuyasha replied.  "Fight him, Kagome.  You're strong enough."

"Don't call me that."  She seethed.  The hanyou shut his mouth and looked away.

_Funny._

_Nani?!_

_No matter how hard I tear you away from him, the more he loves you.  _Naraku's chuckled resounded in her head once again.  _I tried killing Kikyou to torture him.  I tried killing you of. However both of you came back like leeches who refuse to let go._

_I have no idea what you are talking about._  She thought angrily.

I erased your memories, my dear.  How fortunate that you ended up with Sesshoumaru, instead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha, whom you fought Kikyo for.  

Bastard.  She whispered.

Little miko.  You are still so young and naïve.  I will give you back your memories.  But I will not kill you.

But I will destroy you, Naraku.  She vowed.  His evil presence flickered within her mind.

Kukuku.  You could only wish.  He laughed.  Inuyasha will be the one who kills you.  With that, he swiftly left her mind and released a rush of turmoil in his wake.  Her memories and the strong emotions tied within them flooded her mind.  She screamed as the scenes pounded through her head and she clutched her head in agony.  One flashed in her mind, repeatedly.  The one of an angry hanyou with glowing red eyes and bloodied claws.

"NO!" She shrieked.  Inuyasha winced and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome! Calm down!" He pleaded as she struggled.  With a hand pulsing with white light, she pushed him violently away from him and ran.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed as he arrived with Rin after he had sensed their distress.

"Lady Kimiko!" Sango cried.  "Wait!" Kimiko's foot caught on the train of her kimono and she fell.  Her head hit a rock with a sickening crack.

"Okaasan!" Toshi screamed as he ran to her still body.  "Okaasan!"

"Kimiko-sama."  Miroku quickly lifted her into his arms and shook her lightly.  He gingerly touched the bleeding wound by her temple.  "It looks like a concussion."  He said.  "Let's take her inside."

Sesshoumaru landed noiselessly outside a village hut.  With a swipe of his claws, the door hanging was torn away from the entrance of the hat to reveal a woman kneeling in front of a fire.  She got up slowly and turned.  Sesshoumaru stared in amazement as the miko walked toward him.

"You."  He stated.

"Sesshoumau."  She replied in the same disinterested tone.  However her stormy blue-gray eyes were filled with slight amusement.  "It's good to see you."

Sango gently tucked the blankets around Kimiko's still form.  She leaned back and glanced over to the corner where Inuyasha was stitting.  "She'll be fine."

"Keh.  I'm not worried."  The hanyou retorted.  Sango raised an eyebrow at him and walked over to him.  She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and watched as one of his ears twitched.  He chuckled suddenly and raised his head as an amused smirk crossed his lips.  "Sesshoumaru is going to have a cow."

"Eh?" Sango blinked.  The door slid open and they turned as Miroku stepped into the room.  Shippo followed after him and waited for Rin.  She was carrying a bundle of plants in her arms.

"These might help."  She said as she laid them down.  Shippo gave her a bowl and she proceeded to mash the leaves together.  Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and shielded away from the smell.  Rin gently laid the poultice on Kimiko's wound and Shippo got up.  Inuyasha did the same and bounced out the door.  

Sesshoumaru stood outside as he watched his half-brother run out of the house.  His eyes narrowed when he smelled Kimiko's scent all over Inuyasha.  There were also the fresh smell of herbs and the slight copper of blood.  "I brought you something, Inuyasha."  He commented as he noticed the slight anxiety in him.  "After you're done, then come to me."  He swept past him and into the castle.  Inuyasha frowned as he watched Sesshoumaru depart and turned back around.

What the hell was he talking about? He thought as his eyes scanned the area.  Then he saw her.  She stood basking in the moonlight with her dark tresses following softly in the night's breeze.  He slowly walked toward her and reached out his hand, never blinking to be sure she was real.  Then she turned and smiled that same smile that had made him fall in love with her.

"Inuyasha."  She whispered and reached for his hand.  He met her soft brown eyes and she nodded, reassuringly.  "Inuyasha, it's me."

"Kagome?" He asked in childlike wonder.  "Is it really you?"  He closed the gap in between them and crushed her to him.  "Kagome."  She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.  "You're so cold."  He took off his red haori and draped it around her shoulders.  

"Inuyasha.  I missed you so much."  She murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

"Shh. Don't cry."  He chuckled, softly.  He tucked one of her stray lock of hair behind her ear and wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.  "It has been hard on all of us."  

"Inuyasha, don't leave me along ever again!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

"Don't worry, Kagome.  I'll never leave you again."  He said as he gently pushed her away.  Glancing at her closed eyes, he kissed her softly on the lips.  At that moment, Kagome's eyes slowly opened and glittered with triumph.

"Kimiko."  Sesshoumaru settled onto the ground with Rin kneeling next to him.  He stared at the poultice on her temple and glanced at Rin.  "Rin, did you apply the poultice?" 

"Hai."  She said, bowing her head.

"I'm proud of you."  He placed a hand on top of her head and she looked up happily.  "But at this rate, the wound would still take a long time to heal."  He pulled Kimiko close to him and nicked his right index finger.  Rin watched as the tip of his finger slowly beaded and he placed it on Kimiko's temple.  When he removed it, the wound was completely gone.

"Sugoi."  She said, breathlessly.  "Demo-" She gasped as Kimiko jerked and her body started to spasm,  "Sesshoumaru-sama! What's that?" The lord of the western lands inhaled sharply at the glowing stone around Kimiko's neck.  

            "Kuso."  He swore and ripped the stone away from her neck.  The Shikon no Tama hit the floor and rolled underneath a pile of clothing at the corner of the room.  "INUYASHA!" He yelled in fury as he shielded Rin away when bright light exploded from Kimiko and filled the room.

            Inuyasha looked up when he heard Sesshoumaru call out his name.  He cocked an eyebrow and gaped as a beacon of light tore out from the roof of the castle.  Hearing Kagome's sharp intake of breath, he looked down.  "Shikon no Tama."  She exclaimed.  "I thought it had been destroyed!" She ran toward the house and Inuyasha quickly followed her.  They walked down the hallway with scared servants peeping out from every corner.  When they entered Kimiko's quarters, they gaped at the damage done to her room.  The walls were singed, cracked, or gone.  Inuyasha quickly glanced around the room and noticed Kimiko still laying on her futon.  Kimiko jerked suddenly and a stream of blood trailed down from the corner of her lips.

            "Kimiko-sama!" Inuyasha ran forward and placed a finger under her nose, stepping away when he was reassured by the exhaling of air.  "Sesshoumaru?" His brother lay on the other side of the room with Rin next to him.  He groaned and shakily pushed himself up.  

            "What did you do to her?"  He demanded, collapsing after his strength left him.  Inuyasha quickly walked over and helped him up.  "I come back to smell her scent all over you and to find that you have given her the Shikon jewel?"

            "Inuyasha! You gave her the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked in confusion.  Inuyasha sheepishly turned to her.

            "I thought she was you."  He replied.  Kagome frowned and looked away.  Seeing this, Sesshoumaru smirked and pushed Inuyasha away.  Then he slowly made his way to Kimiko's side and sat down next to her, pulling her limp body into his arms.

            "Because of the Shikon's presence in her blood, her body is fighting off my youkai blood."  He said, quietly.  "I have no idea why you gave that blasted jewel to her."

            "She recognized it."  Inuyasha replied, blankly.  "She used it."

            "Used it?" Sesshoumaru repeated, sharply.  "On what?"

            "On who."  Inuyasha responded.  "She used it on me."

            "Kimiko, wake up.  I'm here."  Sesshoumaru murmured as he stroked her dark tresses.  "Kimiko, open up your eyes."

            "Sesshou…maru."  Kimiko whispered.  His eyes widened and he hugged her close in relief.  She placed a hand on her neck and her eyes flung wide open.  "Where is my jewel?" She demanded, trying to get up and failing.  

            "The Shikon? I tore it from your neck."  Sesshoumaru replied.

            "Where is it?" She cried, desperately.  "I have to keep it away from him!"

            "Who?" Inuyasha cut in sharply.  Her brown eyes were wide with fear.

            "Naraku."  She said.

            When Sesshoumaru had finally persuaded Kimiko to get some rest, he exited the room with Inuyasha and Kagome.  He stared resentfully at the miko and frowned at the mix of her scents.  She smelled like Kimiko, the dead clay miko, and an odd scent that seemed strangely familiar, although he couldn't place it.  "You don't think I can get the Shikon back?" Kagome asked, quietly.  Inuyasha shrugged and Sesshoumaru's frown deepened.

            "If it's in Kimiko's possession, then it stays in her possession.  This is until she decides otherwise."  He said, sharply.  "No one will question the matter further."  Kagome glared at him sharply and Sesshoumaru returned the look.

            "Hey, let's go see Shippo."  Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's arm.  

            "Shippo?" Kagome repeated, carefully.

            "Hai.  That kitsune brat has grown a lot since you last saw him."  Inuyasha grinned.  Kagome nodded and they walked down the hall leaving Sesshoumaru on his own.  The youkai lord of the western lands stared after the couple and went back inside Kimiko's room.

            "So, what have you been doing these last five years?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Being lost."  Kagome replied.  "It took awhile for me to recover from the battle with Naraku.  I can't believe that he is still alive."

            "Feh, that bastard is just asking for it."  Inuyasha smirked as he walked next to her.

            "Inuyasha.  You've changed."  Kagome said.

            "What?" His left ear twitched slightly and she continued.  

            "You've softened up.  Look, you don't even wear the Tetsuaiga anymore."  She pointed out.  "I see after the battle, you've finally relaxed."

            "Iie.  It's just that Kimiko—" He began.

            "Why do you insist on bringing her up? First it was Kikyo, now it's Kimiko?" Kagome stopped and glared at him with tears in her eyes.  "What about me? Don't you think about me? How could you mistaken her for—"  Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips and looked around, slowly.

            "We're still in Sesshoumaru's castle.  We should be careful of what you say about his mate.  Words travel fast."  He cautioned.

            "I don't care."  Kagome said, angrily.  She stomped down the hall and Inuyasha sighed.

            "Kagome, wait!" He called as he reached out to her.

            "Osuwari!" She yelled.  A smirk crossed her lips and she frowned when there was no sound of a body slamming into the floor.  She turned around to see Inuyasha looking very satisfied behind her.

            "Sorry B!tch.  Won't work this time."  He growled.

            "What? What happened to your rosary?" She stammered.

            "Kimiko took if off for me."  He smiled, evilly.

            "Ano—" She stepped backwards and glanced nervously at Inuyasha who clenched his clawed hand in anticipation.  "Inu—yasha…" She gasped as her back pressed into the wall.  "Gomen nasai!" She dropped to her knees, her hands coming up to cover her face.  "I always thought the rosary could protect me from you!" Inuyasha sighed and dropped down next to her.  "I thought that if I took it off, you would never talk to me again! The rosary was what kept up together!"

            "Kagome---" Inuyasha sighed.

            "Gomen nasai! I'm sorry!" She cried, hysterically.

            "Kagome, you should know that it wasn't the rosary that tied us together.  It was you."  Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.  "From the first moment that I saw you to the last, I knew that you were the one for me."

            "Inuyasha."  She whispered.  As he smoothed her black tresses and whispered words of comfort in her ears, they were oblivious to the presence around the corner.  Rin tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and glanced at Shippo.  He shook his head and led her back down the hall.

TBC…ahahhaa..wat an interesting twist!


	7. Knowing

Disclaimer: I probably have it on all the previous chapters..blah blah…did I disclaim the whole fic yet? Well I do that now…=D

A/n: thank u to all my faithful readers! If u guys caught on to the plot good for you! ^_^ if not—then ur in for a surprise..=D****

**Previously:**

** "Osuwari!" She yelled.  A smirk crossed her lips and she frowned when there was no sound of a body slamming into the floor.  She turned around to see Inuyasha looking very satisfied behind her.**

**            "Sorry B!tch.  Won't work this time."  He growled.**

**            "What? What happened to your rosary?" She stammered.**

**            "Kimiko took if off for me."  He smiled, evilly.**

The Silence 

By: kisu

Chapter 7        

_It would be Inuyasha who kills you._

_            Inuyasha._

_            Inuyasha._

            "No."  Sesshoumaru lifted his head up and pushed himself up into a sitting position.  He gazed down at his mate who was tossing fitfully.  "No."  She whispered, shaking her head.  Sweat rolled down her temples.  "No.  It can't be true."  

            "Kimiko."  He murmured as he touched her cheek.  Her hand went up and clasped his with urgency.  Her eyes snapped opened and he was astonished at her intensity of her gaze.

            "He's going to kill me."  She whispered.

            Inuyasha and Kagome strolled side by side in the meadow.  Since they had been reunited the night before, they had not slept at all.  All through the night, they had talked, held hands and waited to watch the sunrise together.  Now they walked, silently through the tall grass and flowers.

            "Uncle!" A boy cried.  They heard Jaken's spluttering as Toshi rose from where he was sitting and ran toward them.  "Oka-" He stopped when he realized that this woman who looked exactly like his mother was not his mother.  

            "Hey brat."  Inuyasha smirked and tossed him up in the air.  Toshi squealed and Inuyasha settled him comfortably on his shoulders.  "This is Kagome."

            "Ano-I thought you said that Okaasan was 'Gome."  Toshi remarked.  Inuyasha glanced uneasily at the woman beside him and bounced Toshi.  He squealed and clutched at his haori.  

            "Toshihiro-sama!" Jaken called as he ran up to them, waving his staff.

            "Jaken."  Toshi replied in a tone that could have made his father burst with pride.

            "You should not run off like that."  The disgruntled youkai told him.  They chose to ignore him and Inuyasha looked up as Toshi pulled on one of his ears.

            "Have you seen Mama, today?" He asked, worriedly.

            "She'll be fine."  Inuyasha reassured him.  "I haven't seen your Okaasan yet."

            "Let's go see her, uncle!" Toshi exclaimed.  

            "Uhm."  He glanced over at Kagome who had seemed to have lost interest in the situation.  "I don't think so.  Maybe later."

            "Onegai?" Toshi asked, his amber eyes puppy-like.  Inuyasha groaned and set him down onto the ground.  He ruffled his fine silver hair and took his hand.

            "You don't mind, do you, Kag?" He asked her.  "It'll only take a minute.  Come on puppy."  Kagome turned around and stared as Inuyasha and Toshi walked off.  Jaken shuddered at the uneasiness that came over him and quickly followed the pair, leaving Kagome by herself.

            "Okaasan!"  Kimiko roused at the sound of her son's voice and opened her eyes, slowly.  "Okaasan!" She turned as light footsteps approached her and smiled at her child.  He sat down next to her and touched her hand.  "Are you feeling all right?"

            "Hai.  Thank you for your concern, Toshi-chan."  She replied, lovingly.  Inuyasha settled down next to them and she sat up.  "Inuyasha."  She gasped.  

            "Don't stress yourself."  He said.

            "Inuyasha."  Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder.  "I remember."  

            "Huh?" He glanced at her quizzically.

            "Our journey to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  She told him.  "I remember."

            "Uh."  Inuyasha stood up, abruptly.

            "Inuyasha."  They turned as a new figure entered the room.  Kimiko's eyes widened and she stared at the new person in shock.

            "Kagome."  Inuyasha walked over and lightly placed his hand on her back.  He steered her toward them and grinned.  "This is Kimiko-sama.  Kimiko, this is Kagome."  They stared at each other.

            "The resemblance is uncanny."  Kagome said.  "I heard you were unwell, Lady Kimiko.  I hope you are better."

            "I-"

            _She can't be Kagome! I am Kagome! However…I am also Kimiko._

"Kimiko-sama?" Inuyasha knelt down in concern and waved his hand in front of her face.

            "I-" 

            _This is so confusing! I don't want to deal with this anymore!_ Her fingers curled into her haori and Toshi noticed this.  He placed his hand lightly on top of her's and stared up at her mother's pale face.  They started when her hands started crackling with pure energy.

            "I was wondering if you could possibly return the Shikon no Tama to me."  Kagome murmured.

            "Iie."  Kimiko said as she stared straight into Kagome's face.  **"_I am the wielder of the Shikon no Tama.  I will not relinquish it to someone who is inadequate."_**

            "What?" Kagome gasped.  "Inuyasha!" She buried her face into his shoulder.

            "Kimiko-sama, Kagome had been the Shikon no Tama's wielder for a long time."  Inuyasha pleaded.  "It was my fault that I had you mistaken for Kagome and caused you distress when I gave you the jewel."

            "You don't understand.  I don't have it."  Kimiko whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.  She duck her head, letting her long locks of hair shield her face.  "Please leave."

            "Kimiko-sama-" Inuyasha began.

            "Leave."

            "Uncle, I think you should do what Mama says."  Toshi said, standing up.  Inuyasha gave a grave nod and walked out with his hand on Kagome's shoulder.  Toshi watched as they slid the door closed and turned around.  He ran into the arms of his mother and she buried her face in his hair.

            "My love.  I have been misled."  She whispered. "I don't know what the truth is now."  Her head jerked up and she scanned the room.  "Toshi, look under that pile of clothing.  Quickly."

            "Hai."  He ran over to the piles of clothes and felt under it.  His hand closed around a round object and he pulled it out.  "Okaasan."  His mother breathed a sigh of relief and closed her hand around it.  "Is that the Shikon?"

            "Yes.  Youkai all good and evil come to search for it."  Kimiko told her son.  "But one particularly evil hanyou—Onigumo lusts for the jewel."

            "Onigumo."  Toshi repeated, softly.  Kimiko regarded her son for a long time before resting a hand on his head.

            "I will bind you to the jewel so its power will protect you."  She said as soft light emitted from the Shikon.  "A great battle is coming.  This one will be shorter than the last one.  When it is over, all fates will be revealed."

            "There is going to be a fight?" Toshi whispered, fearfully.

            "Hai.  But don't be afraid.  I will protect you."  She smiled as she pulled him into her lap.  "I won't let anyone happen to you, my dearest son."

            A whisper of wind brushed against Sesshoumaru's stoic face and he turned around to glance at the newcomer.  "I have been waiting."  

            "Much apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Kagura bowed, her red eyes never leaving his face.  "Have you found him?"

            "Yes."  He replied in an even tone as he turned back around.

            They were standing in a clearing and in the distance was a giant waterfall.  Flowers bloomed on either side of the pool that the waterfall spilled in and bright yellow and white butterflies danced among the blossoms.  Two towering mountains and a dense forest, which allowed much secrecy, shrouded the area.

            "Well?" Kagura demanded with losing patience.

            "It is difficult to take what you ask for."  Sesshoumaru stated.  "Do you have a proposal to these…hearts?"

            "No."  Kagura snapped.  "That was why I came to you.  There is only little I can do before he detects me.  He hasn't detected me yet, nor Kanna."

            "And when he does?"

            "We will once again be a part of him."

            "And Kimiko's heart?"

            "He will destroy her and use the jewel to his advantage."  Kagura replied, evenly.  She stared at his graceful back for a while before bursting out in laughter.  Sesshoumaru, unnerved by the sudden humor, looked over his shoulder.  "It's funny."

            "What is, wench?" He frowned.

            "Onigumo once loved Kikyo."  Kagura smiled.  "He once had an infatuation with a certain replica of her."  Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, dramatically.  "Do you think---?" But in a blink of an eye, the lord of the western lands was gone, leaving Kagura standing alone before a magnificent view.  "What a beautiful sight."  She sighed as she sat down on the grass.  "The lands will be torn after this battle is over."

            Her tense muscles loosened as she submerged herself into the warm spring and her eyes closed soothingly at the peacefulness.

            "This is pleasant."  She said as she sank to her chin.  A soft scuffing noise caught her attention.  "Sesshoumaru?"  Hearing nothing she gave a mental shrug and relaxed.  That was until an arm suddenly snaked around her shoulders.  She gasped and opened her eyes to stare at the person in bewilderment.

            "What are you doing here?" She demanded, angrily.  

            "I thought I could join you in the spring."  Kagome smiled as she leaned closer.  "Also, I could help you wash your back."  Kimiko stared as she leaned closer and brought her hand up to caress her face.

            "What are you doing?" She gasped as she quickly moved away.

            "Trying to make you more comfortable."  Kagome said, innocently.  She swam behind her and began to massage her shoulders.  "Loosen up, you're so tense."

            "It's really all right."  Kimiko said as she slowly pried her hands off her shoulders.  However she stopped moving with a gasp as Kagome's nails dug into her shoulders and her lips trailed from her earlobe down her neck.  "What are you doing?"

            "You're so beautiful."  Kagome murmured as she pressed herself against her.  "I've waited for you for so long.  But you never looked my way."

            "Nani?" She looked over her shoulder and into Kagome's sinister blue-gray eyes.  Wait a minute… "You're—"

            "I'm so glad you finally figured it out."  She laughed.  Kimiko backed away in horror and screamed.

TBC---muhahahaha…-_-;;


	8. Future Proclaimed

The Silence 

By: kisu

A/N: sorry for the long update! I wanted to lengthen this chapter but I have major writer's block and starting college…is awful! Papers after papers! X__X

Gomen nasai one again faithful readers!! I have break now!!! WHEEE!!! (The title of the fic has been bothering me lately)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters…teehee

**_Previously: _**

**_"And Kimiko's heart?"_**

**_            "He will destroy her and use the jewel to his advantage."  Kagura replied, evenly.  She stared at his graceful back for a while before bursting out in laughter.  Sesshoumaru, unnerved by the sudden humor, looked over his shoulder.  "It's funny."_**

**_            "What is, wench?" He frowned._**

**_            "Onigumo once loved Kikyo."  Kagura smiled.  "He once had an infatuation with a certain replica of her."  Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, dramatically.  "Do you think---?" But in a blink of an eye, the lord of the western lands was gone, leaving Kagura standing alone before a magnificent view.  "What a beautiful sight."  She sighed as she sat down on the grass.  "The lands will be torn after this battle is over."_**

Chapter 8: Future Proclaimed

            "A riddle.  A stupid riddle."  Sesshoumaru muttered as he quickly flew west.  "I hope that baka can take care of Kimiko."  He narrowed his eyes and they flashed red in anger.  "If he places one hand on her, I will rip him to shards!"

            "Sesshoumaru!" Someone yelled.  His eyes glanced to the left where Inuyasha was leaping in the air beside him.  "Where have you been?"

            "Where is that wench of yours?" He demanded.  "Why aren't you watching Kimiko?"

            "They both went to take a bath."  Inuyasha replied.  "It's not my fault that I'm not a pervert like that damn Miroku."

            "You…you stupid hanyou!" He yelled in frustration.

            "Eh?" Inuyasha blinked as his half-brother flew past him in a burst of speed.

            "Get away from me!" Kimiko yelled as she lashed out.  Kagome caught her hands and smiled eerily at her.  

            "I got you now, miko."  She whispered as her lips crept down her neck.  Kimiko tried to wrench her hands away but her grip was too strong.

            "Unhand me, NARAKU!" Kimiko yelled as she kicked her away.  She swam quickly to the edge of the bath and got out into the chilling evening air.  With one movement, she picked up her robe and swung it over her shoulders.  Her hands grasped the belt to tie it when a tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the air.  She screamed and stared down at Kagome standing still in the water.  She looked up at her and smiled.

            "So, you know who I am."  She smiled as the tentacle bounding her squeezed tighter.

            "You won't get away with this."  Kimiko gasped in pain.  The tentacle squeezed tighter and then flung her to the ground.

            "The Shikon no Tama is mine." Kagome, or rather Naraku said as she got out of the water with more tentacles for her leverage.  Her hand reached for the necklace around her neck and Kimiko opened her eyes.

            "Bad move."  She smiled as blinding pink light erupted from the jewel and engulfed her.  Naraku screamed and dropped Kimiko, her eyes fluttering close.  Naraku was flung back into the water and resurfaced, face down in the water.

            "Kimiko!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he landed next to her.  "Kimiko! Are you all right?" He shook her shoulder in panic.  Spotting the body in the water he drew his sword.  "Naraku! I will finish you!"

            "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he landed.  He jumped into the water and grabbed Kagome.  "Kagome, are you all right? What happened?" Her eyes slowly opened and she coughed.  He averted his eyes and took off his fire-rat and wrapped it around her.

            "Inuyasha, you're here."  She whispered.

            "What happened?" He demanded.  "Who attacked you?"

            "She did."  Kagome said as tears gathered in her eyes.  "Kimiko-sama."

            "Impossible!" Inuyasha frowned.

            "Step away from her, Inuyasha!" Kimiko's voice rang out.  She was on her feet and in her hands was a bow and arrow.  "She isn't who you think she is.  She's Naraku!"  Sesshoumaru moved to her side and supported her unsteady stance.

            "Naraku? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha sputtered.  "This is Kagome."

            "She isn't Kagome!" Kimiko screamed as tears spilled from her eyes.

            "How do you know, wench!?" Inuyasha yelled.

            "Because I am KAGOME!"  She screamed.  She looked stunned to have actually blurted that out and replied in a softer tone.  "I am Kagome."  Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment and lowered his head.

            "I don't believe you."  He murmured.

            "Nani?" She whispered.

            "You're lying! You filthy piece of trash."  He hissed.

            "Inuyasha! Watch your mouth!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

            "You don't believe me?" She asked.

            "Why should I believe you?" He replied matter-of-factly.

            "Fine."  She breathed as she released her arrow.  Inuyasha gasped and quickly leapt into the air with Kagome in his arms.  He landed after the arrow passed the spot they were standing in.

            "Inuyasha.  Decide now."  Sesshoumaru said, solemnly.  "If you take her side, you are now our enemy."  Inuyasha stared at his half-brother for a long minute before turning around.

            "Inuyasha! Don't do this!" Kimiko cried.  "Open your eyes, Inuyasha."

            "If you walk away now, I will be forced to kill you."  Sesshoumaru warned.

            "So be it."  Inuyasha replied as he leaped into the sky.

            "Inuyasha!" Kimiko screamed as she rushed forward.  Sesshoumaru pulled her back into his arms and she wept bitterly.  "It's not supposed to turn out like this.  Damn you Naraku!"

            Inuyasha swiftly rushed out of his half-brother's lands but not before hearing Kimiko's protesting scream and smelling the salty tang of her tears.  A pang of guilt came over him but was quickly forgotten as Kagome's arms tightened around his shoulders.  Her eyes were closed and her head was resting on his back and her smell.  He frowned and wrinkled his nose.  Her smell was like an old scent, one that lingered after its owner had moved on.  He growled lowly as he continued running, he couldn't take the chance to stop, especially since Sesshoumaru was fast and he had meant it when he proclaimed him as an enemy.  So now the sides were even, Kimiko and Sesshoumaru versus Kagome and himself.

            "Inuyasha!" He heard Sango's voice calling out from him and he looked up.  Kirara flew overhead and swooped down next to him.  Miroku and Kohaku sat behind her as she surveyed them with concerned eyes.  "Inuyasha, we felt a disturbance.  What happened?"

            "Kimiko attacked Kagome."  Inuyasha said, bitterly as he continued his pace.  Kirara flew with leisure beside him.

            "Nani?" Sango gasped.  "No way! Kimiko-sama would never-"

            "Why are you defending her? Don't you care about Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

            "It's not that we don't care, Inuyasha—" Miroku protested.

            "You too, houshi? I thought you were on my side!" Inuyasha interrupted.  "I thought you were my friends! Kagome's friends!"

            "Kimiko-sama would never hurt Kagome-san, Inuyasha."  Kohaku said, quietly.  "She's not that kind of person."  Inuyasha stayed slient as he absorbed the words.  Kagome's eyes opened slightly and they glowed.

            _Soon_.  She thought.

            "It's cold."  

            Kimiko stood on her room's balcony and stared out at the forest.  The air was slightly colder than normal and a chilling wind whistled through the trees. 

            "Kimiko."  His tone of voice became threatening.  "You should be inside."  She stayed where she was, her eyes not moving from the direction Inuyasha had taken.  Her mate sighed and a warm cloak was draped over her shoulders.

            "What is the right path?" She asked, quietly.  "I don't know anymore."  Her hand clenched the railing tightly and her knuckles turned white under the strain.  Sesshoumaru touched her hand in comfort and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

            "The right path is whatever you want it to be."  He responded.

            "My heart is torn.  My soul is torn."  She sighed as she closed her eyes.  "It's better if I died."

            "Don't say that."  Sesshoumaru growled as his grip tightened on her hand.

            "After fighting Naraku, I was supposed to die.  But I didn't die."  Kimiko continued.  "It's fate.  It is written that I should continue to live.  Even if, Kikyo had not.  It was different for me."

            "Don't compare yourself to the clay miko."  He frowned. 

            "She wasn't always clay."  She laughed softly, her eyes dancing in amusement.

            "I am very much aware of that."  He replied, dryly.  "Listen to me."  He turned her around so his amber eyes were searching her's.  "You were Kagome once and I knew you by that name.  I saw you by Inuyasha's side."

            "Sess-"  Kimiko began.

            "But, you faced death as Kagome.  You fought death and you came back to life."  Sesshoumaru continued.  "Do you understand, Kimiko? You are the second reincarnation of Kikyo."

            "I don't think so."  She frowned.  

            "Kimiko.  Whatever your decision is, I will respect it.  But I want you to know this."  He dropped her hands.  "I came to love you as Kimiko and everyone loved you as Kimiko.  But if you decide to be Kagome, my love for you would never change.  You taught me to love."  He turned around.  "Know that I love you."  

            "Sesshoumaru."  Kimiko gasped with tears in her eyes.  She reached out to touch his haori, but he moved out of reach as he began walking out of her chambers.  She collapsed on her knees as tears fell from her eyes and she cried in happiness and sorrow.  "I love you too."

            It was like old times when the sun had settled and the moon rose in its glory.  Inuyasha and company had set camp when they were way out of Sesshoumaru's territory.  Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were roasting deer meat over a fire.  Inuyasha sat in a tree keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping Kagome on the ground.  

            "_I'm KAGOME!" Kimiko screamed as tears fell from her eyes.  "She's not Kagome! She's Naraku!"_

            He sighed heavily and stared at Kagome's face.  It was illuminated by the glow of the fire and he stared at her peaceful expression.  Not for long.  He thought.  With Sesshoumaru after us, there won't be any peace.

            "Uncle Inuyasha!" Kohaku yelled.  "Time to eat!" Inuyasha blinked and jumped out of his tree.  Kagome stirred as he landed beside her and her eyes opened, wearily.

            "Inuyasha?" She whispered.  He quickly kneeled down and reassured her of his presence.  "Inuyasha, where are we?"

            "Don't worry.  We're safe."  He replied as he smoothed her ebony hair.

            "Where is Kimiko-sama?" She asked, catching his amber eyes.

            "Far, far away from here."  He replied, softly.  His heart wrenched in guilt as he said those words, but the feeling was quickly gone when Kagome placed a hand on his chest.  His hand grabbed her's and their foreheads touched.  _It all starts now._  He thought wearily.

A/N:..yes the suspense…-_-


	9. Side Story

The Silence

By: Kisu

A/N: I received an email from a reviewer and I thought that a side story would clarify things a little..just in case some people got confused of the beginning! This would also appease you guys a little to keep from hurting me. ^_^; This is a side story of how Sesshoumaru met Kimiko! 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Side Story: To Hold You Near

            It was a peaceful time in the feudal era.  But all peace wouldn't last long, especially when evil still roamed about.  Not to mention the existence of the Shikon no Tama.  The youkai that were currently sleeping would awake as soon as the jewel appeared again and it wasn't long before that time was near.  

            The Lord of the Western Lands walked slowly through a village in his province.  It had been 10 years since the defeat of Naraku, but he knew that the battle wasn't over.  Naraku was like the dirt underneath fingernails, irritating and hard to pick out.  But of course, his nails were always clean.  Sesshoumaru cast his cold gaze over the humans that littered the streets.  Some of them bowed to him respectfully, others kept their heads down and avoided eye contact.  Humans intrigued him.  But it was his father that had established these grounds for the humans.  Humans who needed protection.  Humans that were weak.  His lips curled slightly in a sneer when something bumped into him.

            He held his stance as that thing fell to the ground.  His golden eyes slid downwards and he surpassed the growl that rose in his throat.  It was a young woman with long dark tresses falling over her eyes.  She was in a crumpled heap and he made no move to help her up.

            "My apologies."  She said, as one delicate hand brushed back her bangs to reveal familiar mahogany brown eyes.  She got up slowly and bowed her head.  "Did I hurt you?"

            "So, you're still alive."  He commented, staring at her.  He inhaled softly.  Her scent was different.

            "Huh?" She looked confused.

            "Wench, where is that hanyou?" He grabbed her wrist, his claws digging into her skin.

            "I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried.  Fear and panic flashed in her eyes and Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip a little.  Those weren't the defiant eyes of Inuyasha's wench, that damn strange miko.  He watched as her eyes unfocused and she fell forward.  Sesshoumaru caught her and stared emotionlessly at her face.  She was beautiful, he had to admit.  But she was also human.

            "Where is she?" He heard an anxious cry.  "In her current state, she shouldn't be wandering!"

            "Obaachan, she just went to gather some herbs."  A voice of a young boy sighed.  Sesshoumaru looked up to see an elderly woman with her grandson searching the marketplace.  The woman suddenly spotted him and she paled.  She ran forward and knelt before him.

            "Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama!" She gasped.  "The girl, we found her off a trail in the forest.  I hope she has not offended you! She is after all still a child compared to your wise age! Please forgive us!"

            "What's wrong with her?" He asked.  The woman faltered and looked up with teary eyes.

            "What?" She blinked.

            "What's wrong with her?" He repeated.  The woman's expression got sad and she closed her eyes.

            "Her health is very unstable.  We don't think she'll last long."  The woman said.  "No one knows how to cure her.  She has no name and no memories!"

            "Pitiful."  Sesshoumaru replied, expressionlessly.  "I'll deliver her to your home."  He hefted the girl in his arms and the woman gasped and stood up abruptly.

            "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  She bowed as she hurried along and prodded her grandson in the back.  The villagers stared in astonishment.  The taiyoukai was aiding a woman? It was so unlike him.  Sesshoumaru remained looking ahead, but his ears heard everything.  He remembered his last conversation with Rin before coming to the village for a routine visit.

            Rin who had grown into a lovely adolescent was always reporting back to him.  Sixteen years old and had undergone training that Sesshoumaru had taught her.  He had refused to allow anybody to hurt her again and she had to protect herself.  After all, it was good to have a human to deliver messages.  A human he could trust.

---

            _"Sesshoumaru-sama."  The girl with long legs and hair tied back in a ponytail stepped into the room.  She bowed respectfully.  "It's time for your routine visits to the villages in your province." _

_            "I know."  He had replied._

_            "Sesshoumaru-sama, the villagers---" She trailed off uncertainly._

_            "What is it?" He asked, looking up._

            "The villagers could do with some help.  You should care for them, after all they are your villages and the people respect you."  Rin said, quietly.  "A good leader loves his people, ne?"

---

            How very true.  He thought to himself.  He should respect his father's wishes on the protection of the people.  Even if he hated them.  

            "You can place her here, my lord."  The woman said.  Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod and placed the girl onto the blankets on the floor.  He studied her with his usual expressionless mask and indeed an aura of sickness surrounded the girl.  His Tensaiga trembled at his side and he placed his hand on the hilt.  

            "Is that so?" He commented, quietly.  Looking up at the old woman, he narrowed his eyes.  "What kind of sickness does she have?"

            "No one knows my lord."  The woman responded, sadly.  "But she is terribly weak and she has a poor heart.  I just wish her family could come and find her."

            "I'll come back tomorrow."  He said as he walked out the door.  The woman hastily bowed her head and her grandson stared after the taiyoukai in awe.

---

            Indeed he came back the next day.  She greeted him at the door and she smiled at him.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for helping me the other day."  She said, quietly.  He nodded stiffly and she walked out of the doorway.  The sun hit her face and she tilted it toward the warmth.  "It's beautiful today."  

            "What do they call you?" He asked.

            "Kimiko."  She responded.  "But I wish one day I can remember my memories and my name."  She smiled, wistfully and her eyes stared off into the distance.  "Maybe I can find someone who loves me."  She giggled and turned back toward him.  "Sorry, I think I said too much."

            "Not at all."  He found himself, replying.  She laughed again and it sounded like music in his ears.

---

            The next few days he watched her from afar.  She played with the village children and spent her time watching over them.  She always had a gentle smile on her face and she would run after the children, tickling them with good humor.  She looked healthy until a few weeks later, when she suddenly paused in mid stride and her hand reached up to touch her head.  Her eyes closed and she fell but he caught her before she hit the ground.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama! Is she all right?" The old woman's grandson, Taiko asked with worry.  "Is Kimiko Onee-san all right?"

            "We'll bring her back to your house."  Sesshoumaru replied, curtly as he left.  Taiko nodded and ran home first to tell his grandmother.

            "I fear she only has a few days left."  The old woman said, sadly.  "She's so young.  At age 27 and very lovely.  She hasn't even gotten married yet."  Sesshoumaru stared down at Kimiko's pale face before reaching a decision.  

            "I'll take her in my care.  My people can take care of her."  Sesshoumaru declared as he picked her up in his arms.  She was light as a feather.  

            "Please take care of her well."  The old woman said, bowing her head.  Taiko stood by his grandmother and nodded tearfully.

            "Make sure Kimiko Oneesan gets well!" He said, clenching his hands into fists.  Sesshoumaru paused before placing a hand on top of his head.  Then, he strode out the door without turning back.

---

            Rin was surprised when he saw who he brought back.  She watched as he placed her down onto a bed and she went to grab some warm water to wash off Kimiko's face.  "She's beautiful, ne?"  She asked, quietly.  Her eyes sparkled.  "Sesshoumaru-sama likes her, doesn't he?" He said nothing and silently stared down at the girl.  "I will watch over her, you can get some rest."  She told him, gently.

            "Tell me if anything happens."  He replied, leaving the room softly.

            "To have the power to touch his heart."  Rin whispered as she stared at Kimiko's face.  "Is amazing."

---

            It was probably very late at night when the moon had raised long into the sky and a loud pounding at the door wakened the taiyoukai.  Sesshoumaru gracefully got out of bed and swung open the door.  Rin stood, staring up at him with panicked eyes.  "Sesshoumaru-sama! She's stopped breathing!" Sesshoumaru grabbed his Tensaiga and ran down the hall to where Kimiko's room was.  A light blue sheen graced Kimiko's lips and her skin was very pale.  His eyes narrowed when he saw the demons that came for her soul and he withdrew his sword, quickly slicing down on the evil spirits and diminishing them from appearing again.  But her chest didn't rise and her body stayed motionless.   Had it taken that long for Rin to revive?

            He could see her smiling face and the laughter that brightened up his heart slowly fading from his memories.  Memories of how she had giggled at his9 stoic expressions and how she had tried to mimic them.  He remembered how her expression had softened and a warm smile had spread across her face.

            _Now I understand why the villagers love you._

            His hand released the Tensaiga and it clattered to the floor.  Slowly, he made his way over to Kimiko and raised her up and into his arms.  If I could just hold you near forever.  He thought as he crushed her to him in a loving embrace.  I'll protect you and I'll make sure nothing ever harmed you again.  

He understood now how his father had felt when he had met Inuyasha's mother.  Humans held compassion that youkai lacked.  To have a human female counterpart to balance a taiyoukai's power will make him even more powerful.  That was because he had something to protect.  That day when he Inuyasha was born, his father had turned to him with a kind smile on his face.

You will understand one day, son.  You will understand why I chose Inuyasha's mother.

Sesshoumaru lowered his nose into Kimiko's dark tresses and breathed in deeply.  "Kimiko."  He whispered into her ear.  "Come back to me."  He dropped his lips onto her neck.  "Come back and you'll find someone who loves you."  It was hopeless, he decided.  His heart squeezed painfully in his chest and the silence stretched on.  Suddenly, Kimiko's hand came sliding up to capture his.  Her eyes opened slowly and she stared deeply into his golden eyes.

"I heard someone calling for me."  She smiled.  "Tadaima."

He smiled softly.  "Okaerinasai."

A/N: Hope you enjoy that! I will update the next chapter of The Silence soon!


	10. Hanyou

The Silence 

By: Kisu

A/N: Whew! Finally we're getting somewhere! ^_^

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. ^_^

**_Flashback: _**

**_            "Inuyasha! Don't do this!" Kimiko cried.  "Open your eyes, Inuyasha."_**

**_            "If you walk away now, I will be forced to kill you."  Sesshoumaru warned._**

**_            "So be it."  Inuyasha replied as he leaped into the sky._**

**_            "Inuyasha!" Kimiko screamed as she rushed forward.  Sesshoumaru pulled her back into his arms and she wept bitterly.  "It's not supposed to turn out like this.  Damn you Naraku!"_**

Chapter 9: Hanyou

            The sun was warm and bright and its rays shone through the large glass windows of the castle.  Kimiko walked down the halls, enjoying the rays when a chill suddenly went up her spine.  She ran to the nearest balcony and swung the doors open.  Once outside, her eyes rapidly scanned the forest that outlined the estate.  _Tonight._  She gasped in realization.  _Tonight, Inuyasha will lose his hanyou form and become human.  Tonight, is the night of the new moon._  Fear quickened the beat of her heart and she closed her eyes.  She would have to go to Inuyasha tonight.  She had to protect him.  She gripped the railing tightly as a burst of pain ran through her head.  

            "Kimiko!" She heard Sesshoumaru's voice far away and the sound of his quick footsteps.  "Kimiko, what's wrong?" His voice was always calm, even if there was a slight frantic tone to it.  She fell back against him and surrendered to darkness.

***

            "Is Mama all right?" Toshi stood quietly by the door as his father sat next to his mother who was lying on the bed.  

            "She'll be fine, Toshi."  He reassured him.  Toshi paused and stared uncertainly at the scene before him.  A small smile crossed his face as Sesshoumaru held out his hand to him.  He ran over and wrapped his arms around his father.

            "I'm scared, Papa."  He said, softly.  "I have dreams.  Rin tells me that they are nightmares and nothing more."

            "You must be prepared for the worst, Toshi."  Sesshoumaru sighed.  "We will have one last battle to counter the evil.  Perhaps this will be the last time.  Even I, get weary of blood and war."

            "Mama told me.  She told me that soon everything would be over."  Toshi murmured.  Sesshoumaru's gaze averted back to his mate and his brow furrowed.  _I hope she isn't thinking of any sacrifices.  Her mental stability isn't that well._  He caressed his son's silver head and stood up.  

            "Let's leave your mother to rest.  We will check up on her later."  He took Toshi's hand and they exited the room.  The silence of the room was once resumed.

***

            _Rise, Kimiko._  Her eyelids fluttered as Kikyo's soft voice echoed through her head.  _Night has fallen, I will help you escape._

            She slowly got up and her hand went to her aching head.  She moaned softly and looked around her room.  Indeed there was no moon tonight and only the stars gave little light for her to recognize her surroundings.  The Shikon no Tama glowed and she felt a slight tugging.  The tugging suddenly exploded into a world of pain and she fell to the floor.  There was a burst of pink light shot upwards into the night sky and like a falling star; it sprinkled down onto the ground, covering every inch of the estate.

            _Kimiko, are you all right?_

            Kimiko stared down at her nails changed into claws and she could feel her bones shifting.  Her long black hair that fell draped over her shoulders became visible in the darkness, for now it draped over her shoulders in smooth silver strands.  Even her senses became keener.  "Kikyo, you should have warned me when you used the jewel."  Kimiko commented, softly.

_Sorry.  I placed everyone under a sleeping spell for a few hours._  Kimiko sighed and inhaled deeply as the scent of the night washed over her.

"Wait for me, Inuyasha."  She smiled as she leaped out her window and landed on the soft grass below.  Taking up in a fast sprint, she dashed through the trees leaving no trace behind.

***

Inuyasha sighed as he sat motionless on top of a tree branch.  He inwardly cursed his human blood for the tenth time and squinted into the darkness.  No one had come looking for him; they knew it was the time when he wanted to be left alone.  Except Miroku who had stuck his nose in his business and received a black eye.  Even if he was human, he could still pack a mean punch.  This was a critical time, after all—things were uneasy and he had to protect Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Her sweet voice rose up from underneath him and he peered through the leaves at her figure.  "Inuyasha? Are you up there?"

"Yeah."  He replied.

"Inuyasha, can you come down here?" She asked.  Inuyasha sighed and slid down off his branch.  Leaves fell with him and Kagome smiled as she picked a leaf out of his hair.  "I was wondering if you were hungry."  She told him.  "Miroku told me to give you this."  She handed him a pair of chopsticks and a cup of ramen.  He smiled and greedily began slurping it down.

"Thanks."  He said as he placed the cup down after a few moments.  Kagome nodded and sat down next to the tree.  Inuyasha followed her example and sat down next to her.  "I always wondered what will happen if I had wished to be a human."  He gazed out into the distance and clutched his tetsuaiga closer to him.  "I always miss my demon blood when I am like this.  I hate feeling weak."

"I like you better as yourself.  Your hanyou form is your true self and you should never be ashamed of that side."  Kagome stretched her arms out and looked up at the stars.  "Your mother gave you your human form and your father gave you your hanyou form.  They are gifts from their hearts."

"Kagome."  Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.  "If I had wished to be a human, I would have probably never have met you."

"But you'll have Kikyo."  She replied, calmly.  

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned.  She breathed in softly and exhaled.

"Nothing."  She said.

"You always bring her up, why?" Inuyasha shifted to get a good look at her expression.  However, her dark bangs hid her eyes from his view.

"You stole her heart, but now it's mine."  She told him.

"What?" He suddenly gasped as something pain lanced through him.  His eyes were wide and Kagome looked up at him in sick fascination.  Then she withdrew her hand from his chest and blood gushed out from the wound.  She licked her fingers delicately and Inuyasha fell to his side, a hand gripping the wound.

"I discovered your weakness, Inuyasha."  She laughed.  "Now, I will kill you once and for all.  You have been a nuisance for far too long!"

"Inuyasha!" A blur ran toward him and gentle hands gripped his shoulders.  "Inuyasha, are you all right?" 

Inuyasha stared up at the demoness in confusion.  "Who are you?" He whispered as his vision started to blur.  His hand reached out to touch her face and he left a smear of blood on her cheek.

"Your losing so much blood, Inuyasha."  She frowned.  Her hand touched his wound and he winced.  A pool of pink light deftly closed the wound and he stared at her.  "This will help you for a bit, but you would have to wait until your demon blood kicks back in."  She winced as the usage of the Shikon collided with her demon blood.

"Kimiko?" He stated as he gazed at her in wonder.  She smiled at him; her amber eyes were warm and kind.

"You should have believed me when I told you.  Men are so stubborn."  She retorted.  Standing up abruptly, she stared at Kagome.  "Isn't it the time for you to show your true self? Naraku?"

"Kukukuku."  Kagome laughed and smiled at her.  "It's amazing how beautiful you turned out.  I was wondering if you could have demon blood running in you."

"Why not? After all, you have human blood running through your veins."  Kimiko smirked.

"Enlighten me on how you changed into a hanyou."  Kagome replied, ignoring her previous comment.  

"I have been changing into this form every new moon after I became Sesshoumaru's mate."  Kimiko told him.  "Now, let me give you first hand experience of what I can do in this form."  Her hands glowed and her claws turned into needle like points.  She smiled viciously as she dove forward.  Kagome laughed before tentacles sprouted out from her and she rose high off the ground.  

"Stop! Even if she's Naraku, he must be taking control of Kagome."  Inuyasha yelled, desperately.  Kimiko halted for a second and a tentacle hit her side and she hit the tree next to Inuyasha.

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull?" She snapped as she got up.  "Remember what Miroku said? Naraku can take any form and he chose a form to spite you."  Inuyasha's eyes widened and he slumped down onto the ground.  "I told you, but you wouldn't believe me! You should know who is who! Especially if it was Kagome! Why are you so dense?" 

"So you are Naraku."  Inuyasha whispered.

"About time.  It was amusing to play your petty Kagome."  Naraku laughed.  Tentacles flew at him and Inuyasha closed his eyes.  A soft wind brushed his face and he opened them to see Kimiko standing in front of him with pieces of the tentacles everywhere.

"Watch out, Kimiko!"  Inuyasha warned as she leapt up into the air and nimbly sliced away every tentacle.

"Thanks."  Kimiko stated as she landed lightly.  One hand brushed her silver strands away from her face and Inuyasha watched in awe.  "Take this, Naraku."  She yelled as she leapt forward and swung her hand.  The needle-like points on her hands shot forward and glowed pink before embedding into Naraku's flesh.  Naraku yelled and clutched her chest.  She turned into a swirl of misama and started laughing.

"How foolish of you to leave the castle unattended."  She commented.  "I have already sent a hoard of youkai there.  I wonder if they are asleep or not."  Naraku laughed once more.  "Thank you, Kimiko."  She flew away and Kimiko stared after her.  She fell to her knees and covered her face.

_Kikyo…how long will your spell last for?_

_Another half an hour._

"Toshihiro."  She whispered as she quickly stood up.  "I have to stop them! Stay here Inuyasha!"  She ran off and Inuyasha stood up with the Tetsuaiga as support.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Kohaku burst through the trees and quickly ran over to him.  "Ma! Pa! I found him!" Sango and Miroku quickly appeared and they ran over to him.  

"What happened here? Where is Kagome?" Sango asked.  

"Quick, we must get back to Sesshoumaru's castle.  Naraku has sent an army of youkai there."  Inuyasha told them.  "I'll explain everything on the way."

"Kirara!" Sango called.  The youkai cat quickly changed into her larger form and they quickly got on.  "Back to the castle, quickly."  

In the west, a storm of youkai flew quickly to the unsuspecting castle with Kimiko hot on their heels.

"I must get there."  Kimiko whispered as dread filled her.  

TBC! I swore I uploaded this chapter…;;


End file.
